


Punishment

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Series: The suffering of Alec Lightwood [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Arachnophobia, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poor Alec, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: Alec hated this form of punishment. He would have preferred anything else.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Robert Lightwood
Series: The suffering of Alec Lightwood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the fic 😊😘  
> Thank you for all the support I received on my other stories

Alec hated this form of punishment. He would have preferred anything else.  
It was his third time locked in the small, dusty room.

The first had been when Alec haf chosen the bow as his weapon, at the age of seven .  
The second had been when Alec had spoken back to his father. He had also received a slap across the face, he was eight.

Now, at the age if nine, Alec had missed the bullseye a few times.

The thing he hated most about the room was the spiders. The rest of the Institute was very clean, but it was like this room was the meeting place for all the spiders.

And the dark. It pressed up close to where he was curled up in front of the door.

  
..

Alec heard footsteps, and then the sound of a key grating in a lock. The small door opened, and a hand shot in before Alec could do anything, he was hauled out by the grip in his hair.

Saying his father was angry was an understatement. Robert was red-faced, and the enraged look made Alec want to crawl back into the room. To do anything he could to not face his father.

Alec felt like it had been days since he was first shoved into the room. But he knew it must have only been a few hours.

Alec winced as his father's grip tightened in his hair, but said nothing, knowing how his father felt about showing weakness.

Instead he schooled his expression into a more neutral look, hoping his father's had missed the wince. Missed the weakness he had shown. Alec knew he would get a beating of his father had realised, to, as his father put it 'knock the weakness out of him so he would grow into a man. Not a pathetic child.'

When Robert did not hit him, Alec sighed in relief, and excused himself to his room. Though he knew a beating was likely.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it, and would love to read more  
> Suggestions are also welcome, they are VERY welcome ❤️💖💕  
> Sorry it's a bit short ☹️


End file.
